Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/14
(Time skip to when Sophie gets her boot off) Sophie's POV I'm so excited. Today I finally get my boot off. Well I could take my boot off when I was taking a shower and stuff, but today I can finally walk like a normal elf. Keefe slept the night so that he could be there for the big day. When I come out of my closet I see Keefe has disappeared. "Keefe. Where'd you go." I shout. ''Silence '' I sigh and then scream. Out of nowhere Keefe had appeared in front of me. "Happy Birthday Foster." He shouts with a goofy grin on his face. Wait how did he know and remember. I even forgot. How old was I. "Wow Foster you forgot. You're 18" "How do you know?" I say not able to hide my smile anymore. He remembered and I didn't. He really cared. "That doesn't matter. Want to open your present?" "Sure" "Here" He says handing me a square box nicely wrapped in gold wrapping paper. I gasp. It's beautiful. "Do you like it?" Keefe asks nervously "No" I say truthfully. He looks so panicked "I love it." I say kissing him. "You scared me Foster" "Don't I always." I say playfully. He smirks as he puts the bracelet on my arm. It's so beautiful. "Let's go get that boot off now" He says as he loops his arm through mine. It reminds me of when we first met. We leap to Elwin's office. "Ready Sophie." "Yes" I say hopeful. After I'm given the all clear me and Keefe decide to go on a little date. We ask Dex to hack into our registry pendants, because we decide to go to a beach in Florida. It was beautiful. We bought some vegan food and had a little picnic. It was so peaceful, because no one was on the beach except us. We stayed there until about 6. Then we went back to Havenfield. Edaline smiled at the sight of me and Keefe's hands intertwined. "Do you guys want some Mallowmelt?" "Yes!" Keefe immediately answers. Over the past few weeks Keefe has gotten closer to Edaline and Grady. We grab the treats and run to my room. In my room we just chill and talk. As usual Keefe spent the night, but as we were going to bed I realized Keefe looked nervous. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" He says quickly. A little to quickly. Before I can ask anything else I fall asleep. Keefe's POV As we were falling asleep a thought creeps it's way to my consciousness. I push it away but it came right back. When and how am I going to propose. I go so deep in my thoughts I forget that Sophie's there. "What's wrong?" She asks "Nothing" I quickly say. Then she fell asleep. I keep thinking about it and by the time I'm asleep I now when and how I'm going to propose. When I wake up the next morning I see Foster next to me. She's already awake and dressed. "It's about time you wake up" She complains. "Hey I need my beauty sleep." She looks at me confused "Beauty sleep? You bless my eyes every time I look at you." "So do you" She smiles at that. Then it reminds me of my plan. "I have to go home for a few hours, but I'll come later today." "Okay see you soon." "Try not to miss me to much." I say with a smirk. "I don't think that's possible" Sophie says playing along. When I reach The Shores of Solace I run up to my room to come with ways to propose soon and our wedding. Sophie's POV When Keefe leaves I leap to Everglen. I find Linh and Biana at the gates. "Oh hey Sophie. I was just about to hail you. Did something happen?" "No I was just bored." "Where's Keefe?" "He had to do something at home." "Oh well let's go. I need to give you and Linh makeovers." Biana says. Me and Linh share a look. "Linh you like makeovers." Linh sighs. Here we go again. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT